Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, relates to a transistor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Various semiconductor materials are adapted to be used as sensing elements because the semiconductor materials have favorable sensitivity to environment variation such as gas, liquid or temperature. Also, a smart detector may be made of the semiconductor materials in combination with a microprocessor, so as to provide great value in use for either general household or factory environments.
In order to achieve more preferable sensitivity and enhance speed of sensing reaction, it is one direct and effective choice as to increase a surface area of reaction. To achieve aforesaid purpose, a method in which a porous structure is manufactured on a semiconductor device is generally used. For now, transistors with the porous structure are usually manufactured by a photolithography process. However, the photolithography process has high production costs and is time-consuming, and multiple processes are required before deposition of multi-layer structure can be completed. On the other hand, it is also quite difficult to define the structure after film formation of a metal oxide is completed.